3600 Seconds 2000 Season
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Series Category: Season Category: Trollwood News Network Category: 3600 Seconds 3600 Seconds 2000 Season is a series of episodes of 3600 Seconds. Cast * Katie Bakken.... Mindy Shortcake * Carly Bjornstad.... Bambi Fawnelli * Dustin Buchanan.... Jimmy Rockwell * Luke Italiano.... Dmitri Romananov, Wisconsin Cleese * Tim Larson.... Max Powers * Jack Lubka.... Captain Washpot * Tucker Lucas.... Joey Joe Joe Jr. Shavado * Kevin McClean.... Max A. Rooney * Dan McGuire.... He Whose Name Brings Destruction and Death * Devin Shelabarger.... Ki-Adi-Mundi, Scream Slasher Episode 1 * Opening Music: ::A ticking wrist-watch is displayed and the cast members introduce themselves. * Max Powers Special Report: Rising Car Repair Prices * Point/Counterpoint: Scream Slasher and Sydney * Max Attacks: On Being Civil * Interview: Hummahummanukkanukkapuapua and Sons Corporation * Trollwood Through the Ages: Prehistoric Times * Closing Music: ::The Easter Egg is a clip of Randi Olsen saying, "Monkeys". Episode 2 *Opening Music: ::A Mickey Mouse wristwatch is displayed and the cast members introduce themselves. * Interview: Mega Man and Mario * A Meeting with Mr. Big * Max Powers Special Report: Employee Only * Max Attacks: Failed Marketing Slogans * Advancements in Squirrel Technology * The Search for Dignity * Trollwood Through the Ages: Renaissance * Closing Music: ::During the closing credits, each cast member is given a nickname: ::*Katie Bakken.... "Oh, John" ::*Carly Bjornstad.... "Time-Warp" ::*Dustin Buchanan.... "A-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha" ::*Luke Italiano.... "Thank Ya!" ::*Tim Larson.... "Plumber Butt" ::*Jack Lubka.... "Hello Chief!" ::*Tucker Lucas.... "Board of Education" ::*Kevin McClean.... "Optimist" ::*Dan McGuire.... "No Dignity" ::*Devin Shelabarger.... "Machine Gun" ::After the credits, a title appears that reads "Say No To Crack!" and is followed by footage of Tim Larson as Mario, repairing a sink and displaying his plumber's crack while saying "It's a me! Mario!" Episode 3 *Opening Music: ::A ticking wristwatch appears and the characters introduce themselves. As each segment transitions we see footage of a Scooby-Doo wristwatch. * Interview: Cannibal Cookbook * Where's Waldo's Corpse * Technology Report: M-Phone 76 * Killer Trees * Trollwood Through the Ages: The 70s * Stage Combat Safety * Max Attacks: You Suck * Max Powers Special Report: Beans Are the Magical Fruit * Closing Music: ::Just prior to the credit roll, a fight scene is shown as two students battle it out over a Pokemon card. During the credits, each cast member is listed with a nick name: ::*Katie Bakken.... "Safety" ::*Carly Bjornstad.... "Flower Power" ::*Dustin Buchanan.... "Louder!" ::*Greg Carlson.... "I Am Not Related to Buddah, or His Head" ::*Luke Italiano.... "Tree-Lover" ::*Tim Larson.... "The More You Toot" ::*Jack Lubka.... "Can You Find Me?" ::*Tucker Lucas.... "Topless" ::*Kevin McClean.... "Steady-Hands" ::*Dan McGuire.... "Hannibal" ::*Devin Shelabarger.... "There He Is" ::The Easter Egg is an outtake from The Search for Dignity sketch where Dan McGuire pokes his head into a garbage can and yells "Dignity?". Episode 4 * Opening Music: "Chicago" by Groove Armada ::After the opening titles, the characters introduce themselves with a variation on the name of Max Powers. ::*Joey Joe Joe Jr. Shavado: "Hello and good day. I am Maxy Max Max Jr. Powers." ::*Bambi Fawnelli: "Hi, I'm Max Powers!" ::*Wisconsin Cleese: "Thank ya, I'm Max Powers." ::*Jimmy Rockwell: "Hello, I'm Max Powers." ::*Ki-Adi-Mundi: "Hi, I'm Max Powers." ::*Captain Washpot: "Max Powers is the name, and fighting crime is my game!" ::*Dmitri Romananov: "Hi, I'm Max Powers." ::*Max A. Rooney: "Whether I want to be or not, I'm Max Powers." ::*Max Powers: "Hi, I'm Max Pewers. It's Pewers, right? It's not? Can we do that again?" ::*He Whose Name Brings Destruction and Death: "Greetings, I am He Whose Name Brings Destruction and Death. No I am not Max Powers." ::Each sketch transitions with a shot of a Star Wars Episode 1 wristwatch. *Dmitri Defects *Max Powers Special Report: On Myself *Max Attacks: Election Season *Gone in 3600 Seconds *3600 Seconds: A Cold and Cruel Facade *Trollwood Through the Ages: Into the Future *The Secret Life of Greg Carlson *Farewell Sweet Prince *His Name Brought Destruction and Death * Closing Music: "Intergalactic" by the Beastie Boys ::During the closing credits, each cast member is given a nickname: ::*Katie Bakken.... "Helllooo Ladies" ::*Carly Bjornstad.... "Tin Foil" ::*Dustin Buchanan.... "Sleepy" ::*Greg Carlson.... "Slave Driver ::*Luke Italiano.... "Goodbye Forever" ::*Tim Larson.... "Max to the 2nd Power" ::*Jack Lubka.... "Masochist" ::*Tucker Lucas.... "Corn Rubbing Fun" ::*Kevin McClean.... "Soft-Heart" ::*Dan McGuire.... "Morbid" ::*Devin Shelabarger.... "Too Much Information" ::After the credits, we see a wounded Tucker Lucas sitting on a Mule cart. Kevin McClean approaches him and says, "Are you okay? Because you just put your mule through a wall."